Blood Will Spill
by samyalone
Summary: Edward awakens to find a note from a mysterious man saying that they have his brother, Alphonse. Now Ed must face his past, difficult decisions and the deaths of his family and friends, or will he chose to sacifice himself to save them?
1. The Room

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**Blood will spill**

Part 1 – The Room

_You just stand there, looking fear in the face. Can you see it? Do you see what is coming for you? It is waiting…_

Edward woke up in a cold sweat and he was shaking. It was the third time in the last five days that the same dream has come to him, only for him to wake up before he knew what his was looking at. The room he was in was always the same, small but with writing all over the walls, writing in what looked like blood. "That voice, I know I have heard it before, I'm sure this time." Ed said into the darkness, the moon reflecting only a small amount of light into the small room. Ed got onto his feet and went to the door. He opened it slowly, just enough to see into the hall. It was **empty**. He opened the door more, creeping into the **dark** and quiet hall.

He could hear the voice again, the voice from his dreams.

_It is coming for you today, the monster that wants your heart, you soul…_

"Al? Alphonse? Are you here?" His own voice frightened him slightly; it was echoing thought the hall. He walked slowly, not wanting to make a sound. He could hear the sound of his breathing, and nothing else. "Al? Are you here?" He asked again, but no answer. He went to the kitchen, and turning a light on he felt less alone. There was a note sitting on the counter near the sink. Ed went over to read it, hoping it was from his brother, but as he started reading, his heart sank even lower.

_To The Fullmetal Alchemist:_

_We need you. Come to the industrial building 3, north of the docks. If you do not come to the building, you brother, along with any you care for, will be taken away from you, one at a time. The pain from this will be far worse than anything else we could do to you. If you value your brother's soul come swiftly and silently, bring no one._

_Sincerely_

_Yuki Katashi_

Ed stared in disbelief; they had taken Alphonse from him. Tears filled his eyes and he punched the wall beside him.**_ Damn!_** _How could I let this happen to my little brother?_ He ran up the stairs getting dressed as fast as he could, he grabbed his pocket watch and ran out the door. He never stopped, he ran as fast as he could to the industrial building, his breathing much faster and louder that earlier that night.

When Ed had finally arrived at the industrial building He could see that the lights inside the building were on, well half of them anyways. He **clapped** his hands together and** hit** the ground, making a ramp up to the nearest window. The cold wind was finally setting into his body and he shivered. He climbed thought the window, and fell to the ground with a loud **thud**.

The voice was back, cold and chilling this time, a shiver ran down his spine.

_I will kill for you, and in return you shall fear me, me and my power. I need the last ingredient. Your blood shall spill!_

There he saw it, the same room that was in is dream, with writing all over the walls, the blood writing.

The door opened from behind him and he spun around to see a young man, with snow white hair, and icy eyes. The man walked up to Ed, laughing to himself.

"Who are you? **Where is my brother!**" Ed looked at the man, who just stood there and smirked.

"I am Yuki Katashi, leader of this so called gathering. As to where you brother is, he is on the top floor. You can see him all in good time, as long as you go along with my…plan." As he said the last word me laughed, a laugh that made Ed shudder.

"What is the plan then?" Ed looked at the man, but couldn't hold his gaze.

"Well look around you Fullmetal, see the blood on the walls? That is from all the people that have gone with…lets call it The Plan…The final blood inscription we need is yours, or your friends and loved ones all die, simple, no?" Edward winced, he knew what the man meant, if he didn't give up his life, everyone else would pay. He felt a sting behind his eyes, and a tear feel to the cold hard ground. Then a thought hit him.

"Why do you need me? **Why can't you use your own?**" his voice was shaking, fear filled him.

"Simple really, you have been through the Door. We need you to finish The Plan!" He stated getting frustrated; it was obvious he just expected Ed to give up his life. Ed clapped his hands together, but was interrupted. "No use fighting back, Fullmetal. If you do, your brother will die."

Ed just looked at him, as if looking past him, in disbelief. _ Am I going to die here?_ He shook his head, "No, you are lying, you can't do this."

The man laughed yet again. "You want to bet?" then he whispered something into the microphone pinned on his suit.

The door suddenly opened in front of him, and he stared in disbelief at the dark-haired person who walked through the door.

"Roy? Roy what are you doing here, why are you with these people?" Ed the saw he didn't have his gloves on, and was chained up. He looked afraid not only for himself but for Ed as well, which was unusual for him.

"Now boy! You think I am lying? **Watch the extent of my power!**" He grabbed Roy, and threw him against the wall, the impact made Roy cringe in pain. His eyes were covered by his black hair so Ed could not see his eyes. The man them grabbed a sword from one of his henchmen and stabbed him thought the back. Roy could feel the sudden throbbing in his lower back and the blood spilling out of him. Blood was now all over the floor, the crimson colour staining all it touched, slowly creeping to the place where Ed was standing.

"I'll let you think about our proposal in here, you can keep him. He's as good as dead." The man left and Ed was now all alone in the room with a dying Roy Mustang. Ed went over to Roy, to see if it was possible for him to have survived. Roy was crumpled on the ground, still breathing, but it was forceful.

"Roy? Roy can you talk?" His voice seemed really small and weak to him. Ed picked up Roy and put his head on his own lap. Ed could now see the blood that was flowing from his mouth. Roy let out a cough, blood flying from his lips.

"Ed…They h-have…" Ed could see he was having trouble talking. "**Al**…Winry…Riza…Hughes…"

Ed covered his lips. "Don't talk, you'll waste all you're energy, then how will you be able to snap you fingers at me, or tell me how short I am?" Ed was smiling, but inside it felt like his heart being ripped out of his chest. Tears were now coming, a steady flow that no matter how hard Edward tried he just couldn't stop them.

"Roy, I never really got to say anything, but all the times I said I hated you. What I really meant was…Roy, thank you for being my friend, and always helping me out…" Ed finally looked down at Roy, His eyes were glassy and his chest was no longer moving. He had died here, with and because of Ed. He got up slowly and placed Roy against the wall, then he looked towards the door. He had made the decision._ I will not allow my friends to die like this! **It's just not fair!** _Ed took one final look back at his friend and set forward, ready to meet his destiny.


	2. A decision

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**Blood will spill**

Part 2 – A decision

Ed started to run down the hallways, it was like a labyrinth the halls twisting and turning in all directions. _How do I know what room he is in? There are so many of them!_ He just kept running around, clueless. The halls seemed to darken as he moved forward, but he knew he must keep moving along.

He finally reached it, the end of the hallway, stairs leading to the next floor. He ran up them with caution, not knowing who would be around the next turn. When he reached the end of the stair there was a single door. He listened at the door, silence. Ed decided he would open the door a crack to see if anyone was inside. He saw only the darkness and heard only silence. Opening the door fully he saw it was a small room, but there was another door, a door with a large lock on it. _Big locks mean big secrets_ Ed thought to himself walking up to the large door. **Slam!** The door behind him slammed shut and he was in the small room all by himself. The moonlight flooded over him from the window above. He heard a faint laugh coming from behind him, the locked door. His golden eyes just stared at the door, waiting for something to happen, someone to come and get him.

Slowly the door opened and in can a young man. He was about 5'11" and as he walked up to Ed he seemed to get even taller, his long black hair moving slightly. He looked straight at Ed who was now backing up slightly, his grey eyes piercing through the small alchemist.

"So I see you have arrived. I was told you would make it to this room. I am supposed to listen to your answer." The man smirked and looked down on Ed in attempt to make him feel smaller.

"My answer? Answer my question first. What is it you need my blood for? What is The Plan?" Ed looked the man straight in his cold grey eyes looking for an answer, hint, anything.

"It is none of your concern, you will find out when we use it." He said calmly.

Ed spit on the ground in front of the tall man. "Then that is my answer." Edward turned to make a run for it, when he saw the people how now entered the room. They were all dressed in suits and had sunglasses on, and behind them he saw Hughes and his daughter, Elysia. She looked scared out of her mind, she was teary eyed and she was making small noises. Her father looked just as worried, but not for himself, for his daughter.

"Now Fullmetal, each floor you are on will be harder for you…there is five floors you are now on the second. If you do not give in to our demands then you will be forced to keep going and going. Are you ready, no turning back on this one because of your little spitting act there."

Ed now looked at the two people standing in front of him, _was this man insane? How could he hurt a little girl?_

The black haired man turned around again to face Ed and he laughed a laugh that made Ed freeze on the spot, a laugh that made it so you couldn't breathe, the laugh of pure evil.

"Which one will it be Fullmetal? You see I will not kill these people. Oh no. You will be the one to kill them. Choose now! Who do you chose to die? A friend or his little girl? If you don't chose, I will chose for you. Oh, and I'm sure the sight of one being killed is enough to make the other go insane." The man laughed and left the room. A clock on the ceiling turned on and had the number 30.00 on it. _They must be giving me 30 minutes_, Ed looked at the clock, slowly ticking away; they only had so much time left.

"Fullmetal, just let them kill me, don't let them hurt my little girl, she is only three, she is my life." Maes Hughes was looking at him, giving him a pleading look.

"I'm not going to tell them to kill you; one death on my conscience is enough thanks." Edward's eyes were cold, and he felt numb, he was still in shock from seeing Roy die.

"You already have one death on your conscience? Who?" Ed looked at the man, holding his daughter close to him.

"The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, they killed him one floor down about 20 minutes ago because I didn't think they would kill anyone." Ed was now looking away from Hughes, his hair covering his eyes. They were wet and as much as Ed tried to hold back the tears he couldn't stop them, all he could do was hide the small droplets of fear and sadness.

Ed looked at the clock 14.32. _Not much time left for these two, I'll get them out of here! _Edward got up and looked around thinking of what he could do to save these two. The little girl was crying in her dad's arms, _she is so young._

Ed clapped him hands together, 9.48 on the clock. "If I can't find us a way out I will **make** us one!" He pushed his hands to the wall and made a gigantic hole.

"**Wow Fullmetal**! Thanks, now me and my cute little girl can get out of here. I don't know what I would do without her. You know she took her first steps at 17 months and 2 days and turned three 72 days ago?" Hughes seemed to ignore completely the fact hat this was neither the time nor place to be talking about his little 'princess'.

"**Common**! We don't have much time, run before they get here" Ed pushed Hughes and his daughter out the hole in the wall, into another room. The clock read 3.07 _not much time left, they need to run now!_ Ed went with them into the next room, opened the door and ran to the stair well, where he could get them to safety before going back for his brother and the others. He turned the corner, Hughes and his daughter following behind him when he saw them, 4 men in suites and the black haired man. He clapped his hands together, prepared to fight, but before he could act, the black haired man was behind him and knocked him out. All went black_ he was fast…_

When Ed opened his eyes he saw Hughes sitting in the corner his back to Ed. _Hughes, Elysia…_ Ed got up slowly, the ground below him still moving slightly. As he walked closer he saw a trail or red, from the middle of the room to the corner where Hughes was sitting. Ed went to open his mouth to say something when Hughes turned to look at Ed. His eyes were bright red and he was shaking uncontrollably.

Ed put his hand on Hughes shoulder "Hughes…I—" But that's when Ed saw it, his eyes got wide and he could no longer feel his body. His mouth suddenly got dry and his eyes were watering.

As Ed looked at what lay in Hughes's arms he had to look away. There was blood all over his clothes, the blood of his daughter, Elysia. She had been shot several times in the back, head and heart. She was cut up badly all over her body, her lips were blue and she wasn't moving.

"_Daddy, I love you_. Those were the last words she ever said to me. After they knocked you out, they decided she was the one to die and shot her. Then set the attack dogs after us…" He was crying now, tears hitting the body of his three year old daughter. "She didn't make it, She will never laugh, cry or smile ever again."

Ed looked at Hughes who had now broken down completely; she was his angel, his princess. Now she was gone. Ed punched the wall as hard as he could. _How many people? How many will have to die before this all ends?_

Ed turned his back on Hughes and his daughter and then spoke. "Go home with her, give her a proper burial, try to live your life knowing she loved you, and remember this one thing: Don't try to bring her back as much as you love her. It will only bring more pain." And with that Ed left the room through the door that was locked only a few hours ago when he entered, but it felt like years had passed. He walked slowly up the stairs, wondering how much harder these people could make it.


	3. Manipulated Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**Blood will spill **

Part 3 – Manipulated Memories

Walking up the stairs Ed felt something cold on his neck, because of the recent events he hadn't noticed it before. He looked down his shirt to see what was hanging off of him. What he saw was a metal chain and a strange pendant hanging on it. He looked at the pendant, it was an alchemy circle, Ed had never seen one like this. Around the outside of the circle he saw two words, _Edward Elric_.

At that moment Ed decided that it probably wasn't a welcoming gift and tried to remove it from his neck. He touched his hand to the chain's cold, hard surface, but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it was glued to Ed's skin, an unknown force keeping it on his neck. Finally Ed decided that he would not worry about it and continued to climb the stairs.

When Ed had finally climbed the remaining stairs and just stood at the door. _What is coming for me behind this door? _Ed stood at the door, listening to his shallow breathing, feeling the fear overtaking him. Finally, he decided to open the door, his decision made. He looked down at the doorknob and slowly put his had on it. He felt a strange pattern on the back of it, touching the tips of his fingers. He looked down to examine what it was. He saw it was an alchemy circle identical to the one on his pendant, his name engraved on this on as well.

"Things are starting to get weird." Ed's voice didn't sound like his own in the darkness. He turned the doorknob and felt a strange chill crawl down his spine. Thinking he was just nervous about what lay beyond, he ignored the feeling and opened the door.

Ed was in awe as he looked through the door he had just opened. It was as if he was back in time. There, standing behind the door was his mother. She smiled sweetly at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, her brown hair shining like silk in the sunlight.

"Mom?" Ed's voice seemed different than what he was used to hearing.

"Ya it's me. Did you hit your head or something honey? You look as if you have seen a ghost" She continued to cook over the stove, not noticing Ed was four or five years older, not to mentions his automail limbs. The he looked at himself, he wasn't himself, he was about five years younger and had all of his rightful body parts. _**Damn** and only 2 inches shorter, this is ridiculous._

"Have you seen Alphonse?" Ed asked his mother enjoying seeing her smiling face once more.

"Yes, I think he is out back with Winry." She smiled at him again and Ed ran out the front door to greet his brother and to see if he was alright as well.

When he ran outside he saw Al coming back from the field with some fruit in hand. Winry was just leaving him to go home. Al was in his normal body as well, his golden hair blowing in the wind. He ran over to greet them both warmly.

"Hey Winry! Hey Al!" Ed grinned widely at them both and Winry explained she has to go home for dinner and had to go. Al and Ed were left to walk home alone together.

Ed got home and opened the door to the house. "Mom? **Mom we're back**!" Ed yelled out, but no one answered. Ed and Al entered the house and dropped all the fruit they were carrying to the ground. _No, this can't happen again, you can't take her twice._ Ed saw his mother lying on the floor, they rushed doctors to the house but it was too late, she was dead. Ed felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest then crushed; he had to see his mother die twice in his short life now. Ed ran out the back door not taking time to notice the strange alchemy circle that wasn't there before, or the chill that ran down his spine like the tear on his face.

As he looked through the door he just went through he saw the giant alchemy circle in the center of the room. He went numb, _I won't make the same mistake twice, I'm not stupid._ But then the necklace on Ed's neck went icy cold and started to glow dark blue. As if being controlled Ed over to the alchemy circle and, with Al, repeated history. The screams of **terror** and **the pain** was exactly the same as the first time, and he was knocked out.

When Ed and his bloodstained body woke up afterwards he saw Al's lustrous metal body standing above him. Something wasn't right, in the past Al took Ed to aunties and Winry's after these events to get him help.

"It's all your fault," Al's voice broke into Ed's thoughts. "I **hate** you, you ruined my life!" Al ran out of the room and left Ed there, alone, to die. A tear come to Ed's eye, Al had confirmed his greatest fear. _He does blame me, he hates me_. Ed crawled to the door and opened it. _Another alchemy circle?_ He went through the door with the circle on it and felt the chill down his spine.

He looked at himself; he was back in his normal body, automail and all. He looked around the room; he was in the room where Hughes' daughter died just a few short minutes ago. Hughes had his back to Ed. Elysia's body was right were it was before, crumpled and cut up. Roy's bloodstained body was in the room as well for some unknown reason._ Was it there before?_

"It's all your fault." Hughes turned to look at Ed. "**You** killed Elysia…_Roy_. I** hate **you, you ruined my life!" Ed didn't want all this, it was just too much, first his brother than Hughes?

"I can't do this!" Ed screamed and looked directly at Hughes. "**Stop messing with my memories!**" Hughes looked at him surprised, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The room around him changed and Elysia and Roy's bodies were no longer sitting on the blood stained floor. Ed was at the entrance of the door he had originally opened, the alchemy circle on the doorknob gone, and so was the necklace and its heavy pendant.

"Very good my pet, but can you make it to your brother? The brother who blamed you for everything, he doesn't even love you. Will you ever be able to face him again knowing this? Just give us your life; you have no need for it." Then the voice had a body and the black haired man stepped out of the shadows, smiling evilly.

"You were manipulating my memories! **Don't do that**!" Ed was shaking in anger.

"Well the don't think about them so much. I only show the truth, your brother must hate your living guts," then he disappeared.

Ed was angry but he knew what the guy was saying must be true, and it hurt. He went trough the next door, this room breaking him down. He would _have_ to give up his life to give his brother a second chance. Maybe then he could finally forgive him.


	4. A Decision Made

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**Blood will spill**

Part 4 - A Decision Made

Ed looked in the room he had just entered. It seemed like nothing was different here. He looked around expecting someone to be in the small room, but found no one, just a door leading to the next floor. _That fifth floor…Al is there._ He wanted to run up the stairs as fast as he could, but he knew he had to be careful. Each step could lead him to disaster.

He walked slowly, hearing only his breathing and the sound of his footsteps on the cold bare floor. Suddenly he heard something that wasn't there before, someone else was breathing in the room, and they felt close.

Ed turned suddenly to see the door behind him was now closed, he had left it open for an exit if he needed one.

"Who is there? **Show yourself!**" Ed could hear his breathing get faster and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. The tension in the room was suffocation him, he felt like he was going to pass out. He could hear someone else in the small room, their every move echoing in the small space.

"This all to much for you Fullmetal? Can't take the pressure anymore?" His laugh told Ed who it was. The black haired man was standing behind him, laughing his chilling laugh again. Ed felt a shiver down his spine, He turned quickly and went to attack the man, only to find that he was no longer standing behind Ed.

"Were you looking for me?" Ed turned to see the man was now in a dark corner of the room. He stepped out of the shadows and moved towards the small alchemist.

"Who are you? Why do you keep doing this to me?" Ed's voice was rising he wanted straight answers.

"You want to know who I am?" He smiled and Ed saw fire behind his eyes. "Keeran. That is my name, and I do this to you, because I enjoy it." Ed felt sick to his stomach.

"You actually **enjoy **hurting me? Killing people? There is a three year old girl down there dead. She was **three**! How could you just kill, without even thinking?" Ed's rage was meeting its peak he was shaking and wanted badly to kill this guy.

"You know I never really thought about it." He was looking at Ed straight on now, his eyes back to the icy feeling they had before. "I just need to smell of blood I guess, and I want the smell of your blood more than anything, your special blood." He looked hungry and Ed backed up a bit as the man looked like he could tear through Ed's body at any time.

"So I am here once again for your decision, please don't disappoint me this time. Unless you like the though of people dying because of you." Ed looked at him with the more hatred that his small body could handle. He thought that he was about to explode, taking this guys with him.

"Fine…I'll go, just let Al go. He doesn't deserve this." Ed said softly, his words barely heard by Keeran. But it was evident that the man heard him, for he smiled widely and let out a cold laugh. Edward looked up at him, feeling smaller than he had ever felt, just wanting this to all be over with.

"You have finally come to your senses. Follow me." The man led Edward up the stairs and into a room much bigger than any on the ones he had seen at this point.

Ed looked around as he entered the room; it was decorated for what one may think of as royalty. There was furniture through out it and red and silver flags hanging from the ceiling. If Ed didn't know any better he would have thought it was a party, but then again, maybe it was, a party for his blood. The once stone floor was now decorated with a black rug and the sound of his footsteps had faded. He looked to see is Al was in the room, but he wasn't.

"Just great isn't it. From over there we will have many people watching the ceremony, your brother for instance…" Edward swallowed hard. _Al is gonna be here?_ Ed didn't know if he could do this in front of Al, yet, he was doing it for him.

"…And that girl. The blond one that was you friend growing up. She will be here as well." Ed looked at the Keeran, he must have meant Winry, Roy said she was here. _Roy…_ it pained him to think of what had happened to him.

Keeran started walking again and motioned Ed to follow him. He led Ed to a small room near the back where Ed would be staying until the ceremony took place. In about 5-6 hours everything would fall into place. Suddenly Ed thought of something.

"Wait, where is Riza? Roy said…He said she was here." Keeran looked at Ed and grinned evilly.

"Oh yes, she is here, you'll see her in a little while, don't worry about that." Then he turned leaving Ed locked in the small room, his breathing and footsteps on the ground being the only sound he was left with again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed wasn't sure about how much time had passed, 2 maybe 3 hours. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the same thing he saw everywhere else, stone. _Is there no way out? It's like a big rock…_ Suddenly he heard voices he stood up and went to the door; he saw Keeran and someone else, someone he had not seen.

It was a girl she looked really young, about his age, maybe a little older. She turned to look in his direction her Red hair gleaming under the lights. She smiled and her face lit up. Ed wondered how someone that looked so sweet could be hanging around with Keeran. He didn't have much time to think about it though as the girl left and Keeran came to the door were Ed was standing.

"Come with me, I have found something you may find interesting." Keeran said to Ed as he opened the door. Ed was nervous because so the tone of voice Keeran had used.

Keeran led him out of the large decorated room and too a smaller one. This one had a small control panel in it and a large window that took up the one wall completely. Keegan left the room and locked Ed in.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ed yelled to someone he didn't know was able to hear him. A voice came over the speakers in the small room.

"Just thought I would let you see your friend…Riza was it?" His chilling laugh filled the room and Ed felt his vision blurring, it took all his strength to keep awake and alert.

"Just look out the window…oh and don't try to stop things, alchemy is useless in this room." The voice was gone and a light came on in the room the window was looking out over. Ed looked out to see who it was. A girl was in the room by herself. She had a determined look to her face and her blond hair was up like it usually was.

"Riza! **Riza!**" Ed was yelling and banging on the glass but it seemed like she couldn't hear him, she looked all around and the door behind her opened. Ed looked to see who or what it was.

His blood froze and his breathing stopped for a second. A chimera was standing in the doorway, it was huge and its lion like head was showing of razor sharp teeth. It leaped at Riza who appeared to be unarmed. She dodged it but she could not keep it up for long as another one was now in the room. She wouldn't have a chance without a weapon. Ed looked at the control panel in front of him, one of the must do **something**. He pushed several buttons, each of them releasing another chimera into the room.

"Riiizzzzzaaaaa!" He yelled just before one of the chimeras jumped at her and dug its teeth into her shoulder. This was followed by another, this one taking a taste of flesh from her thigh. Ed watched in horror as Riza screamed in pain, blood going everywhere. She stopped moving and a high pitched sound was heard. The chimeras winced in pain and fled the room through the door they had come through.

Ed looked down at what had once been Riza Hawkeye. Her flesh was torn open everywhere and blood was staining the ground. Ed watched as Keeran walked into the room and over to Riza. He looked directly at Ed, smiled, and then kicked her once to show Ed that the inevitable had happened. Riza was dead.

Ed wanted to cry. He knew this was all done to show him that they were serious; no games were going to be played. He stood there still shocked. He didn't hear the door open behind him, or see the cute little girl knock him out. All he saw was the sight of Riza's blood melting away before him.


	5. Deaths Decided

Ed could feel his heart beating in his ears and everything was dark. Ed opened his eyes only to find that he was back in the small chamber he had found himself in before he was taken to see Riza…_Riza_…

He had killed her, he let the chimeras into the room until there were too many for her to handle. As the wave of what had happened slowly hit Ed tears welled up in his eyes, he was furious with himself.

"**Damn it!**" he yelled punching the wall beside him. He looked out the door again and saw that there was a man in chair at the end of the largest table. He must have heard Ed's screams because he got up and started walking up to the cell where Edward was being held. As he got closer Ed could see it was Yuki Katashi and his snow-white hair coming closer and closer.

"Fullmetal, I must say you are much more selfish that I thought. To have come this far you have let so many die, because you are so self-centred." He spoke like a snake, with words of ice slithering out of his small mouth. Daggers of hate flowed from his cold eyes as he stared at Ed's gold pools which were now filling with more tears.

Edward wanted to kill this man, he was the cause of everything. But, at the same time Ed was ashamed of himself, everything Yuki Katashi said was right. _I am being selfish that's why Roy, Elysia and Riza are dead, ME! _He hung his head low no longer wanting to make eye contact with this man. He knew it must almost be time for the_ thing_ to start. Almost time for him to die.

"Before you take me, tell me why you need the doors you bastard!" Edward's body was now shaking uncontrollably. He knew the door would bring them nothing good, nothing anyone needed.

"I need to see the other side; I need to see the secret that is lurking behind them. **I want power**." Yuki Katashi said the last part with emphasis, but Ed knew he would never get what it was he was seeking.

Keeran came up behind Yuki in the middle of his explanation, when he was done Keeran whispered something in his ear. Yuki nodded and smiled so evilly that Ed felt like there were bugs in his clothes, his skin crawled at the sight of this smile.

"Fullmetal, your time has come." He opened the door slowly and Ed did not even try to get away, he knew they had Winry and Al close by, they would die. He walked out and Keeran took him by the arm to the largest table to have a seat. On his left was Yuki, his right Keeran, he would not be going anywhere. A large number of people started to come in through the doors on the other side of the room and filled the chairs and tables around the room. When it looked like the room was full, save for 2 empty chairs close to a large red circle, Yuki stood up and everyone went silent immediately.

"What we have all worked so hard for is finally here, the final piece in the puzzle. One more kill and we shall know all the secrets." He looked hungry as the last few words dropped out of his carnivorous mouth. Everyone clapped and cheered at him, happy for the prize they would all get for their efforts. Keeran grabbed Edward's arm and stood him up. He walked him over to the centre of the large red circle and made Ed stand there and he put chains around his feet so it was impossible for Ed to escape.

Edward looked around at the crowd of bloodthirsty people, salivating at the sight of his small young body. It was all silent; no one dared make a sound. Then the door to the back of the room creaked open and Keeran, who had left Ed chained up to leave the room, came back with two people at his side. Ed's heart felt like it was being ripped out at the sight of the two people walking towards him; it was Alphonse and Winry who both looked as upset as he felt. Even though it was the first time seeing either of them in a long while, no smiles were exchanged between them. The harsh reality was too much.

They were directed to the two seats right in from to Ed; they would suffer though seeing him die close up. Edward's golden eyes welled up blue and tears started to make their way down his face. He could see that they were making their way down Winry's face too as she sat down facing Ed.

A gun with an alchemy circle was exchanged from Keeran to Yuki and Ed could see it was not something ordinary, something rare. But Ed did not think about that now because he knew it was going to be used on him. Yuki cocked the gun and Winry who could hear the click noise it made started to sweat and she was scared for Ed.

"Any final words Fullmetal?" Yuki said as he aimed the gun towards the heart of the small boy. Edward kept his mouth sealed, seeing the two people he loved in front of him was enough to do that. He closed his eyes and heard a loud bang sound that must have come from the gun, but he did not feel the stinging pain that should have come with it.

Ed opened his eyes and quickly wished that he hadn't. He saw blood all over the floor in front of him, but it wasn't his. Winry was laying on the floor in front of him, a bullet through her chest. He could see the still warm blood oozing from the wound making a pool of pain on the cold stone floor. The crimson liquid was crawling through the cracks of the hard floor, making its way closer to him.

He tried to run to her side but he found that it was no use; he was unable to reach her for the chains bound his feet. He reached the best he could only to be able to touch her and, her clammy and cold flesh realising his fears; she was dead. There was no blood circulation to her hands, or any other part of her body for that matter, she had lost too much of it in the last five minutes for that.

Ed let her hand go and he stood to his feet, he was shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't stop it. "Bastards…" Ed mumbled under his breath, these people could just kill others, without a care in the world. He clapped his hands together and hit the chain, it snapped in two as if it was a twig. He walked forward to Al who must have been as upset, if not more, as he was.

"Al…" He said as he walked forward, reaching out a hand to his little brother. He was so upset and filled with emotion that he never heard the click of the gun cocking or the warning that Al gave him.

"I'm sorry for everything Al; I should have given myself up for you earlier. They could have had me at any time, but they wanted you to suffer as well, I guess." He was almost to Al, they could have touched. He just wanted to be in the comfort of his brother again. He could see Al was looking at him, a pained expression on his face, but he couldn't hear what it was that he was saying.

"…Back Ed….Going to shoot…" Ed could hear bits of what Al was saying as he got closer, but the warning came too late. The bang from the gun shook every bone in Ed's body and as suddenly as the sounds filled his eardrums he felt a pain in his stomach. He could feel the blood spilling from the wound, seeping through his clothes, and crawling down his skin. He knew that there as a vast ache in his stomach but he wouldn't quit. He was going to make it to his brother one was or another.

Another shot, this on hitting him in the right side of his chest, he was feeling faint and he knew that he would not be able to keep on going for long, but he never quit. He reached Al and just looked at him. Al looked back at Ed and his clothes stained in blood, yet his brother smiled at him. Edward, though he was dying and knew it, was smiling at Alphonse like nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry Alphonse. I'm glad I got to tell you that. I was so worried about you…I still am, because I know what is happening." Ed collapsed and Al reached out and caught him before he hit the ground. Alphonse held him in his metal body for a while, while Edward looked back as him.

"Don't apologise Ed, it's not your fault. Just hang in there with me, don't die." Al wanted to cry, but because of his body he couldn't. Ed began to stand on his own and even though Al didn't want him to, he let him do what he pleased as he knew Ed would anyways.

"Yuki Katashi…You caused both of us enough pain and suffering…Why not stop this?" Ed yelled as loud as he could, straining the rest of his energy. Yuki lifted the gun up, pointing it as Edward.

"I will stop this Fullmetal, I will stop all of your suffering." He smiled and fired the bullet out of the gun. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Edward watched the bullet sail from the gun barrel and come slowly to his little body. The bullet sunk into his heart and the beating stopped. Ed looked at Alphonse who was running over to him and fell to the ground. He saw Al at his side and everything blurred into black as he took in his final shallow breath.

End


End file.
